Magnificent
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: Alexander says something which is unexpected


Magnificent

He grabbed the auburn haired teen by the hand and ran off with him into the woods as fast as he could. Laughs and smiles never left their faces as they looked back and saw the flock of young teens chasing after them. Alexander and Hephaistion found there way deep into the woods. The weather was not at its best, it was foggy and moist but Alexander still found a way to enjoy it as long as Hephaistion was by his side. Soon the two boys broke apart and ran there own separate ways to find a hiding place still never leaving each others sight.

"I'm going to kill you guys" they heard an angry Cassander shouting from afar. Alexander chuckled and hid behind a tree. Hephaistion did the same hiding behind a tree not to far from Alexander. Hephaistion was trying to hold back his laughs by covering both hands over his mouth.

"Hephaistion and Alexander?" they heard Ptolemy yell this time but with a slight joy in his voice. He must have thought it was funny too. Alexander and Hephaistion heard the boys getting closer and Hephaistion managed to stop the little snickers from leaving his mouth. The boys sped right passed them without seeing them assuming they got pretty far. Alexander picked up a stick, not to heavy to do any damage but heavy enough to piss off some people. He threw the stick right at Cassander's back and immediately ran off the other direction with his friend.

"There they are" Nearchus pointed. "Let's get them."

Everyone seemed to be having fun chasing the prince and his friend around accept for Cassander. He chased them to kill them. Cassander ran as fast as he could after the two little punks who put bugs in his dinner that he was looking forward to eating. He was out of breath but still ran after them. Again Hephaistion and Alexander split up around the woods and hid making sure no one saw them. This time it was Alexander trying to hold in his chuckles as they heard Cassander's rants about how they were dead meat and how he should tell Antipater and Phillip of the princes' behavior. Hephaistion was hiding behind a bush, literally almost in it. All of a sudden everything stopped in Alexander's eyes as he stared at his best friend. Even though twigs were getting stuck in his hair, Alexander couldn't help but be in awe. He admired him even more as he saw Hephaistion getting frustrated with the bush. His hands were wrestling with his hair and the twigs pulling at it. He hadn't noticed Alexander looking at him and his battle with his self. Before he knew it Alexander was already walking from his hiding place toward the beauty. Hephaistion heard his footsteps and looked quickly at him as if he got caught.

"Alexander you scared m…" Brown eyes looked deep into blue eyes as if he was the whole world. Hephaistion stood up and looked back at Alexander with puzzled eyes.

"Alexander? What are you looking at?"

"Something magnificent."

Hephaistions face turned red almost immediately and he looked down almost in shame.

"Thank you Alexander but now we are going to get caught because you keep staring." Hephaistion still did not look up at him.

"Ha… we…. found… you…bas...tards!" Cassander said huffing and puffing like he had just ran across the earth and back. The other boys huffed and puffed there way towards the boys too. They noticed Hephaistion was blushing and Alexander smiling simply not caring he had been caught.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do" Cassander managed to say after he caught his breath.

"Okay" Alexander replied never glancing away from the beautiful boy before him.  
"Well?"

"I don't know what to say other than we have done it and it is over. You caught us so be on your way."

Cassander's face grew red with rage and stomped off out of the woods.

Hephaistion finally looked up from the ground but not at Alexander.

"Did I say something wrong Phai?" This made him blush even more. He immediately hid his face behind his long now messy hair. "You've never called me that before." His voice was really quiet but still loud enough for everyone to hear. He covered his face with embarrassment as he heard the chuckles from the other boys.

"Look at me Phai"

He looked up at Alexander but was very hesitant as if he didn't even hear him. What he saw was a prince looking before him, serious and loving.

"I do not wish to embarrass you, I have no intention of that but you truly are magnificent."

It was awhile before Hephaistion smiled his brilliant smile and looked directly in dark brown eyes.

"My prince, you are even more magnificent than I," he said as he kissed Alexander on his soft lips. The boys started whistling and giggling at Alexander as it was his face that was red now.


End file.
